L'anniversaire de L (2)
by migguy-24
Summary: "Light, c'est moi, s'il te plait, dit moi si tout va bien, je m'inquiète pour toi. Fais moi signe je t'en supplie. Je t'aime." 24 octobre 2009, sans nouvelles de Light depuis 5 jours, L commence à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Contient le vrai nom de L. Personnages OCC. Finie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Disparu

Titre : L'anniversaire de Lawliet

Résumé : "Light, c'est moi, s'il te plait, dit moi si tout va bien, je m'inquiète pour toi. Fais moi signe je t'en supplie. Je t'aime." 24 octobre 2009, sans nouvelles de Light depuis 5 jours, L commence à s'inquiéter à son sujet.

Petite Note de Moi : Comme j'ai été TRÈS en retard sur l'autre fanfic, je me suis dit que j'allais faire une petite histoire sur l'anniversaire de notre petit panda cette année. (et comme j'ai eu au moins plusieurs personne qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas faire une autre.) Oh et... c'est encore après l'affaire de Kira.

Petite Note de Moi 2 : Il y aura l'univers de Death Note détaillé au début, le reste viendra de mon imagination.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata, Jalimya est à moi et à ma copine. ;)

Genre Yaoi : ÉNORME SOURIRE DE PERVERSE EN APPROCHE. :D

Classé : T (pour le moment)

Chapitres à prévoir : 5 (voir plus)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_ (sauf pour la premiere phrase)

"Conversation"

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 1 (Disparu)**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

 _"Votre correspondant est injoignable pour le moment, s'il vous plait, veuillez rappeler plus tard."_ ***pib***

"Light... c'est moi. S'il te plait, dit moi si tout va bien, je m'inquiète pour toi. Rappel moi le plus vite possible ou envoie au moins un message à ton père. Fais moi signe je t'en supplie. Je t'aime." Je raccrochais doucement le téléphone et je le posais sur le bureau ne voulant pas inquiéter Watari de mon sentiment. Lorsque je m'étais les informations, j'insistais toujours pour que les présentateurs disent les informations "On recherche toujours l'aîné Yagami, fils du chef du département de la police japonaise et élève modèle dans son université. Il à été vu pour la dernière fois près de la région du Kantô, si vous avez des quelconque informations appeler immédiatement la police." _Où est tu, Light ?_

Je pleurais. J'y repensais jour et nuit en attendant chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde le moindre signe de vie. Une semaine... Ça faisait une semaine que je n'avais plus de nouvelle de Light. Il à disparu un soir comme ça, sans laisser de trace, je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle du jour au lendemain. J'ai penser sur le premier jour que Kira était de retour, mais en voyant les cahiers des shinigamis qui étaient toujours à leur places mes doutes s'étaient dissipés. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passais. J'ai essayer de le joindre à quelques reprise mais j'étais effondré quand je tombais encore et toujours sur son répondeur.

 _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_ Surement, mais Light me l'aurais dit alors. Light avait complètement disparu de la circulation. Pas de messages, aucun mots, rien. Pas même un seul indice. J'étais plutôt confiant que j'allais le retrouver pour avoir une explication au bout du deuxième jour, mais en voyant ses comptes qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, je me suis dit qu'il devait surement être avec des amis de la fac. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui m'arrivais car même là-bas à l'université Light n'avais donner aucune nouvelle depuis le jour de sa disparition.

Light... s'est mon petit ami, mon amant, mon ancien pire ennemi mais surtout celui qui à été ma toute première fois. On s'était rencontrés à la cérémonie de l'université de Tôô, j'étais moi même ce jour-là, le détective mondialement connu qui enquêtait sur une affaire très sérieuse voire complexe : 'l'affaire Kira', Light à été le seul suspect qui avait retenu toute mon attention. J'avais imaginé un plan pour le provoquer, je l'avait surveiller jour et nuit avec des caméras de surveillance, je m'étais présenter à lui et je lui avait même dis qu'il était mon tout premier ami. Alors que tout ça n'étais que des foutaises cherchant le moindre indice. Dire que ce salopard m'avait même nargué en testant des choses sur des prisonniers.

Je pensais au départ faire en sorte d'emmener Light à l'échafaud mais les sentiments qui l'avait eu pour moi après son mois d'emprisonnement ont pris le dessus. Je l'avais menotté exprès à moi pour qu'il puisse prouver qu'il n'était pas Kira, et cela m'étais complètement égal que sa vie devenais un enfer, je voulais lui faire du mal. J'avais vu que les yeux qu'il avait n'étaient pas les mêmes yeux avant son emprisonnement. Tout avait tellement changé en lui. Mais hélas, les yeux de meurtriers étaient revenus après quelques mois d'enquêtes. Un homme nommé Kyosuke Higuchi avait réussit à tuer des gens grâce à l'aide d'un simple cahier noir.

Nous l'avions arrêtez et trouver le cahier dans la voiture. Un monstre s'était dressé devant monsieur Yagami et monsieur Mogi, je leur avait demander d'apporter le cahier et Light l'avait pris et avait vérifié les noms à l'intérieur quelques secondes plus tard. Peu après Higuchi était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Je voyais des yeux de meurtriers lorsque je regardais Light.

Et puis, il y a eu le jour où je croyais fortement que j'allais mourir. Le jours où des cloche m'ont cassé les oreilles. C'était le 5 novembre. A minuit les cloches ont sonner pendant toute la journée, dehors j'avais vu que il tombais à verse. J'étais parti dehors me rafraîchir les idées, ignorant complètement que j'étais trempé de la tête au pied. Je continuais à regarder le ciel quand Light est venu à moi, on à papoter un peu et après nous nous étions sécher à l'intérieur. Je lui avait même proposer un massage. Puisque c'était le jour où je mourrais autant en profiter. J'avais dit à Light ces quelques paroles qui l'auraient probablement blessé.

 _"C'est triste, n'est ce pas ? Toi et moi, on va bientôt se séparé."_ Je n'en avais que faire de ses prochaines excuses, je voulais qu'il sache que ce soir là c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyaient. Je ne pensaient pas que Light allait réagir de façon aussi déroutant. Il m'avait pris dans les bras et il avait pleuré en me disant combien il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal et qu'il n'a jamais voulu être Kira. En me disant ça, il s'était condamné. Tout s'était passer très vite. Light qui me confessais qu'il était Kira depuis le début, les shinigamis qui étaient liés aux cahiers, comment il à réussit à duper Naomi Misa et Raye Pember, sa mémoire abandonner lors de son enfermement, lorsqu'il avait retrouver en touchant celui de Higuchi et il m'avait même montré un bout de papier dans sa montre montrant le nom de Higuchi écrit au sang. Ensuite, ça été l'enfermement à la prison, le procès, la condamnation à mort.

Yagami-san m'avait supplié de faire sortir son fils de là, tout en me disant que Light lui avait révélé avoir des sentiments pour moi et que tout ce qu'il à dit et fait s'était pour me sauver. Comme promis, ne n'avait rien tenter contre Misa Amane mais je lui avait quand même confisqué son arme du crime. Misa était folle amoureuse de Light à cette époque là, mais le fait qu'elle avait appris que son 'petit ami' m'aimait avait réveillé une rage folle en elle. Lorsque elle s'éait calmé, elle m'avait dit que tans que 'son' Light était heureux s'était le principal.

J'ai fait sortir Light de prison et je l'avais relâcher dans la nature. Je n'en avait que faire des remerciement de Yagami-san, je voulais à tout prix quitter ce pays et de plus jamais y revenir, ne voulant plus voir le visage de ce monstre. Lorsque j'étais rentré en Angleterre, surveillant mes successeurs, Mihael Kheel, Mello, Nate River, Near, et Mail Jeevas, Matt. Je ne pensais pas que Light chercherais à me contacter.

 _"L'ordinateur de la grande s'étais allumé marquant ma 'lettre' pendant que je parlais aux autres des règles importantes dans ce monde. La voix de Light avait resonné dans toute la salle. Seuls mes successeurs s'étais figé de terreurs tandis que les autres courraient vers la sortie en disant que le système à été piraté et qu'ils étaient fichus._

 _-L Lawliet ? Je dois te parler._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu veut encore, Kira ?_

 _-Viens au japon, je t'en supplie, ne m'oblige pas à venir en Angleterre._

 _J'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'il me demande, le soir même, je disais à Watari de se préparer et qu'on allait retourner 'là-bas'."_ J'avais donner rendez-vous à Light à l'ancien QG. En lui disant que si je mourrais, il retournerais en prison.

 _"J'étais enfin arrivé à l'étage de la salle de contrôle, je vis Light assis sur ma chaise dans la même position que moi._

 _-Je suis content que tu sois revenu..._

 _-Dis moi ce que tu veut Kira ?_

 _-Je veut te parler d'une chose importante, L Lawliet._

 _Light s'était lever._

 _-Comment connais tu mon nom ?_

 _-J'ai piraté les codes de Wammy's House et j'ai su que tu était retourner là-bas._

 _Je prenais mon arme à feu dans mon dos près à le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. En la levant vers lui, je vis l'expression d'horreur qu'il affichais._

 _-L ? L, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reprend toi. C'est moi._

 _-Kira est un monstre._

 _-Je ne suis plus Kira, L. C'est finis tout ça._

 _-Non, ce n'est pas finis, ce ne sera jamais finis. Tans que tu sera en liberté, les gens auront tous peur de toi. J'ai caché les plus importantes informations dans ma vie en ce qui te concerne. Même si tu venais à changer, tu es et tu reste toujours un meurtrier pour moi. Comment peut tu prétendre m'aimer alors que tu as tuer Naomi Misora et Raye Pember de sang froid ?_

 _Light s'étais approché de moi, pointant le canon du fusil sur le front._

 _-Très bien, L. Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'accepterais volontiers ma mort. J'ai laisser une lettre à mon père si jamais tu prenais des mesures extrêmes. L, je t'ai tout dit ce jour-là, je t'ai avouer encore et encore mes sentiments envers toi. Je suis Kira et je ne mérite pas de vivre, c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, la prison où tu m'a mis n'est rien comparé à la douleur que je ressens à la poitrine._ _Si je dois mourir de tes propres mains, tans mieux ce serait la seule façon pour moi de me pardonner de tout les mensonges que je t'ai dit. L, tu as voler mon cœur et je ne pourrais jamais le reprendre._

 _-Tu est bon acteur, Kira._

 _-Tout ça c'est de ta faute._

 _-Ma faute ?_

 _-Tu n'arrêtais pas de faire tes petites manie trop mignonnes qui on fait que j'ai des sentiments envers toi. Tout ce que tu faisais, ça me faisais comme si j'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Et puis tes yeux... Tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder avec ces petits yeux de chaton, comment veut tu que je te tue si tu es devenu la personne la plus mignonne pour moi._

 _-Je ne suis pas mignon, Kira._

 _-L, je t'en prie, arrête avec ce nom. Je suis Light, Light Yagami. Et j'aimerais que toi et moi ont recommence tout à zéro._

 _La lueur que j'avais vu dans ses yeux était les mêmes lorsque nous avion enquêtés sur Yotsuba, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à tuer l'innocent Light Yagami. C'est Kira que je voulait mort pas Light._

 _-Sayonara, Kira-kun._

 _-L, NON !_

 ***PAN***

 _Light avait fermé ses yeux face à moi... Et les avait réouvert en sentant la fumé piqué son visage. Voyant sa réaction, je lui faisait mon plus beau sourire._

 _-Balle à blanc._

 _-Quel salopard !_

 _Light avais sauter sur moi et m'avait fougueusement embrasser, un peu confiant quand même je l'avais laisser faire..."_

 _Ce soir là, il n'avait pas seulement gagner ma confiance, il m'avait pris aussi ma virginité..._

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'on était ensemble, deux ans dans lequel j'ai mélanger vie personnelle et vie professionnelle. Vie dans laquelle Light avait continuer à enquêter avec moi sur des affaires. Je l'avais peu à peu pardonner au fil du temps en restant toujours sur mes gardes.

Une semaine s'était écouler depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu Light. J'ai informé sa famille, les journaux de télévision, j'ai fait distribuer des affiches et même fait poser des agents de FBI près de chaque personne de l'ancienne d'équipe d'investigation. Je rappelais une nouvelle fois et tombais encore sur le répondeur

Watari s'étais approché de moi et avait mis la main sur les épaules en me murmurant "Ça va aller, Ryuzaki, je suis sûr que Yagami-kun va bien."

 _Si seulement c'était vrai. Il y a 4% de chance que Light ait été enlever._ Je mettais une main sur la vitre et je regardais la lune en priant. _Light-kun, où est tu ?_

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2 : 1ere Connerie

Statut FaceFiction : Comme je l'ai dit au résumé, j'ai bien l'intention de poster le tout dernier chapitre pour le 31 octobre.

Petite Note de Moi : Pour ceux qui on un cœur sensible, je vous conseille d'éviter de lire les souvenirs au début de ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya est à moi.

Genre Yaoi : ÉVACUATION DE SANG PAR LE NEZ EN APPROCHE :D

Classé : T (pour le moment)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_

"Conversation"

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 2 (1ere Connerie)**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

 _"Light et moi on était au parc en train de profité de la belle chaleur de l'été et du reste de la douceur du printemps, j'étais heureux de pouvoir être à ses cotés. Je mangeais un cheesecake au chocolat tandis que lui dévorait un simple sandwich. Les beaux pétales de cerisiers roses tombaient lentement dans nos cheveux. On ne disait rien mais l'atmosphère détendue en disait long. Les gens autour nous regardaient avec un petit sourire et_ _des collégienne sifflaient dès qu'elles passaient à coté de nous. J'avais enfin finis mon cheesecake quand je regardais Light qui portait une attention sur un groupe de petites filles qui se tenait la main en tournant en rond près d'un arbre. Je ne pouvais pas trop comprendre ce qu'elles chantaient mais un seul mots me fit frisonner des pieds à la tête changeant ma bonne humeur par une émotion de terreur. Un mots que je voudrais tellement oublier : Kira._

 _Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elles chantaient une chanson sur Kira qui me dérangeais, c'est le fait que Light me regardais maintenant avec une lueur dans les yeux que je connaissais que trop bien. Cette même lueur lorsque je l'avais rencontré et celle lorsque nous avions attrapés Higuchi. En posant mon regard autour de moi, je vis que le décors changeais peu à peu, j'étais toujours sur le banc mais les personnes qui étaient là plus tôt, qui se promenaient et s'embrassaient ainsi que le décors joviale laissais maintenant place à un endroit plus sombre. Les arbres étaient calcinés, le lac complètement gelé et même Light changeais radicalement de tenue, il n'avais plus son uniforme scolaire habituel, il portait un long manteau noir._

 _Les petites filles se dirigeaient vers nous en chantonnant toujours, et cette fois ci je pu comprendre la chanson '1, 2, Kira te coupera en deux. 3, 4, Rentre vite à Wammy's House. 5, 6, N'oublie pas tes crucifix. 7, 8, Surtout ne dors plus la nuit. 9, 10, Kira est caché dans ton lit._ _1, 2, Kira te coupera en deux. 3, 4, Rentre vite à Wammy's House. 5, 6, N'oublie pas tes crucifix. 7, 8, Surtout ne dors plus la nuit. 9, 10,_ _Kira est_ _caché dans ton lit._ _'_

 _Light s'approcha de moi avec une hache, je voulais m'enfuir mais je ne pouvais plus bouger du banc comme si une force me retenais. Light chantait accompagné par les autres filles tandis qu'il se rapprochais doucement et dangereusement de moi._

 _-1, 2, Kira te coupera en deux_

 _-Light-kun, mon ange, arrête ça._

 _-3, 4, Rentre vite à Wammy's House._

 _-Qu'est ce qui te prend, bons sang ?_

 _-5, 6, N'oublie pas tes crucifix._

 _Les filles me tenaient fermement sur le banc._

 _-7, 8, Surtout ne dors plus la nuit._

 _-Light, s'il te plait, arrête ! Arrête, je t'aime._

 _9, 10,_ _Kira est_ _caché dans ton lit._

 _Light était à quelque centimètres de moi. Malgré mes supplications, il m'ignora._

 _-1, 2,_

 _Il leva lentement sa hache._

 _-Kira te coupera en deux._

 _-Arrête, Light-Kun !_

 _Et la fit retomber sur moi en chantonnant mais d'un air grave cette fois-ci._

 _-Kira te coupera en deux."_

"NON !" J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux en chutant à terre. Ma respiration était difficile. Mon cœur s'accélèrais. _Mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? Un cauchemar ?_ Quelle horreur. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. _Est ce que c'est un indice sur la disparition de Light ?_ Sans doute.

Après m'être calmé, j'avais décider de m'éclaircir les idées et de resté éveillé en allant à la salle de bain. C'est la troisième fois que je faisais un horrible cauchemar. Le premier à été à cause des cloches, le deuxième à cause de l'existence des shinigamis communément appeler 'dieux de la mort', et maintenant ça. Je réfléchis un instant sur ce cauchemar. Le mot 'Kira' résonnait encore dans mes oreilles. J'avais le présentement que Kira va revenir. _Non, mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Une partie me disais que Light n'était plus Kira, l'autre se convainquais que Light aurait attendu deux ans pour recommencer à attaquer. Ce serait une excellente raison de sa disparition.

Je me regardais en pensant _Je suis pathétique dans ce genre de situation, qui aurait cru que le grand L avait des cauchemars?_ Je me regardais dans le miroir en pensant au cauchemar et les mots de la chanson ne cessait de revenir en tête _"1, 2, Kira te coupera en deux,_ _Kira est caché dans ton lit._ _"._ Je levais mon poing vers le miroir et le brisait dans un fracas ne voulant plus voir le monstre hideux que j'étais devenu au fil du temps. _Non calme toi, L, c'est Kira le monstre hideux, pas toi._

Mercredi 25 septembre ; QG : 7h

Ne parvenant plus à dormir, je repensais encore à la moindre chose qui aurait fait que Light avait disparu. A cause du cauchemar, j'étais redevenu ce que j'étais avant de connaitre Light, un détective froid et monotone. Pendant que les heures passaient, j'avais réussit à bander ma main et à la laver ne voulant plus personne pour s'occuper de moi.

L'équipe d'investigation était arrivé. Tout le monde me lisait des rapports qui, à mes yeux, ne voulait rien dire sur la disparition de Light. Watari arrivait parfois avec des gateaux et d'autres bonbons que j'adore mais je m'y refusais d'y toucher. La disparition de Light m'avait laisser un gout amer en bouche. De temps en temps chacun venait vers moi et me demandais si tout allait bien. Ils jetaient tous un coup d'œil à la main blessé en même temps. _Comment aller bien quand la seule même personne qui vous à égalé dans toute votre vie disparaît du jour au lendemain et que la nuit dernière vous faites un cauchemar dans lequel votre bien aimé vous assassine ?_ Alors, pour ne pas les inquiétés, je leur répondais que tout allait bien.

Quand la nuit tomba, tout le monde partis comme à leurs habitudes et je me décidais moi aussi à aller oublier ma peine en partant boire un coup quelque part. _Etant seulement agé de 25ans, il y à 2% de chance que je me fasse recaler à l'entrée._ Je prenais mes chaussures et je partais loin de cette endroit maudit qu'était le QG. Il ne me fallu plus de 30 minutes pour trouver un endroit calme, peu fréquentable mais sécurisé quand même. Je lu sur le coté "Le Calao." Vu que je ne connaissais pas trop le Japon, j'entrais quand même, curieux de ce qui va se trouver derrière l'immense porte. Un jeune fille à moitié dénudée et déguisée en lapin m'accueillit.

Calao : 20h-22h

"Bonjour, je suis Jalimya, bienvenue au Calao. C'est pour une personne ?" J'acquiesce et j'entendis quelques murmure derrière moi tandis que la demoiselle m'entraînait vers une table "Beurk, t'as vu sa tenue à celui là ?" "Il doit pas être du coin ?" "En plus vu avez vu comment il est fringué ?" "Bah tans qu'il paye c'est le principal."

Lorsque je m'assis elle me demandais si je souhaitais quelque chose et je commandais un verre de Vodka et tourna la tête vers un des panneaux "Ce soir : Le comédien Fiong Suzuki fait son show." Moi qui pensait que j'étais dans un espèce de club de strip-tease, voila que j'étais dans un sorte de cabaret. _Bon tans pis, ça fera ma soirée._

Lorsque ledit artiste arriva quelques minutes plus tard et que j'avais finis mon verre, j'en commandais un deuxième. Les gens l'applaudissais, quand il commença à parler tous le monde se tût. A mesures que c'est 'blagues' continuais, que les autre riait, moi j'enchaînais verre sur verre. Un moment ma tête fut floue et je n'avais plus les idées clair. Tans mieux, c'est l'état dans lequel je voulais être.

Une grosse dame à l'allure de militaire interpella la serveuse qui m'avait accueillit "Jalimya, il est tard, on va bientôt fermé, tu veux bien raccompagné ce monsieur chez lui?"

"Mais je sais même pas où il habite."

"Pas mon problème !"

Je me levais difficilement de la table et paya la note. J'étais presque à la porte quand je vis la jeune fille qui s'était rhabillé et avait enlevée son costume s'approchée de moi.

"Vous n'allez pas sortir comme ça, dites ?"

La jeune fille me pris sur son dos sans que j'ai eu le temps de protester. "J'ai l'ordre de vous raccompagner chez vous. Vous savez où est ce que vous habiter ?" Je lui montrais un bout de papier poser sur un bureau. Elle me reposa à terre et j'écrit sur le dessus l'adresse exact du QG tout en lui disant dans ma voix quasi alcoolique de brûler le papier par après. Elle hocha la tête et me remis sur son dos.

Et puis tout devenais noir...

* * *

 _Pov de Matsuda_

QG : 23h

J'avais un mauvais présentement ce soir pour Ryuzaki. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir repensant encore et encore à la blessure à la main qu'il avait eu. Je sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir à quel point le plus grand détective de ce monde était mal en point. Ryuzaki ne devais absolument pas savoir ce qui se passe, mais vu l'état dans lequel il était et en voyant sa main pendant toute la journée et du fait qu'il ne répondait à aucune questions, je me devais au moins un peu le réconforté et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Light.

En voyant le QG complètement vide, je me suis dit que Ryuzaki était déjà en train de dormir ou peut être en train de manger un gâteau. Mais en visionnant les caméras de surveillance, je vis Ryuzaki sortir par la seule entrée et sortie du bâtiment, pensant qu'il allait peut être faire une grosse bêtise, je prenais mon téléphone et composait le numéro d'urgence. "Votre correspondant est injoignable-" Je raccrochais et je courais vers la chambre de Watari

Je secouais le viel homme encore en tenue de travail sur "Watari-san ? Watari-san ? WATARI-SAN ?"

A mon grand soulagement, Watari s'était enfin réveiller.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, monsieur Matsuda."

Je ravalais difficilement cette boule dans la gorge. "E-Eh bien, je ne trouve pas Ryuzaki."

"Quoi ?!"

Je tentais en vain de cacher ma panique face à cette homme "Je ne trouve pas, Ryuzaki, monsieur. Saviez vous où il est ? Je ne le trouve nul part."

A mon grand étonnement Watari se leva et appela les urgence en marmornant dans sa barbe "C'est pas vrai, il à remis ça..." Il se tourna vers moi et me donna une carte avec différents point rouge dessus. "Matsuda, partez à sa recherche, je vais appeler les autres. On doit le retrouver."

"Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Ryuzaki... A chaque fois qu'il est anxieux ou déprimé, il boit."

Avec les paroles de Watari, je ne me posais plus de questions, je compris rapidement que la carte qu'il m'avait donner était en fait un plan dans lequel il y avait différents type de bar ou boite de nuit. Je courais vers la sortie, l'air déterminer à commencer par le tout premier nom qui venait sur la liste : Le Calao.

Je n'eu pas le temps de passer la porte d'entrée qu'une jeune fille avec Ryuzaki sur le dos se présentais à la porte.

"RYUZAKI ?!"

La jeune fille se présenta à moi. "Bonjour monsieur, êtes vous M. Watari ?"

"Non, mais je connais cette personne."

Je prenais Ryuzaki dans mes bras et je remerciais la personne, j'allais refermé la porte quand sa voix m'interpella de nouveau.

"Vous devriez peut être appeler une ambulance, monsieur."

Confus je lui demandais "Pourquoi dites vous ça ?"

"Il à difficilement respiré quand on à quitter le bar, un moment donner je me suis arrêtée car je n'avais plus sentie son cœur. J'en ai ramener des hommes chez eux, mais lui c'est un cas spécial."

Elle se retourna en partant et me fit signe d'un au revoir.

Heureux d'avoir retrouver Ryuzaki, mais inquiet quand même j'appelais Watari et lui expliqua la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuzaki était dans l'ambulance, les infirmiers avaient diagnostiqué une énorme dose d'alcool et de drogue dans les veines et qu'il en aurait pour 3 jours à se réveiller. Ryuzaki était dans le coma. _Comment tout ça avait pu arrivé ?_

* * *

Pov Normal

Appartement Inconnu : 1h 

Un jeune homme, une petite blonde et deux drôles de créature jouaient tranquillement à Mario Kart dans un appartement. L'un avait des cheuveux bleu relever sur la tête et des piquets noir sur les cotés tandis que l'autre était une forme squelettique. Ils avaient tous une manette en main et ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens à mesure que la partie tournait. Le plus grand vit que son personnages prenait une caisse et que ce dernier lança une bombe sur son adversaire.

Ryuk : Ahah ! Regarde comment je t'ai bien eu avec ce bonus, Raito.

Light (souriant) : Attend un peu, tu va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, Ryuk.

Sur l'écran de 24 pouces, on y voyait 4 personnages dans une petite voiture. Chacun regardait son écran. Light en haut à gauche, Ryuk à droite, Misa en dessous de Light et Rem en dessous de Ryuk. Au centre de l'écran se trouvait la carte de la course.

Light (voyant que son bonus n'allait pas vers la bonne personne) : Oups, désolé Misa.

La voiture du personnages de Misa Amane glissa sur une peau de banane envoyant ce dernier vers un des cotés de l'arc-en-ciel et manquant de tomber. Le parcours était dur pour tout le monde.

Misa (pleurant un peu) : Reeeem, Light est méchant.

Ryuk ***rire*** : Huk huk huk.

Light (virant sa manette à gauche) : C'est pas parce que tu t'es entraîner que tu va réussir à me battre, mon cher Ryuk.

Ladis Rem ne dis rien et continua à jouer à la partie. Light arriva à dépasser son shinigami à la toute dernière seconde. Quand la course se finis une liste de candidats se montrais à l'écran.

1) Light Yagami

2) Shinigami Ryuk

3) Personnage Mario

4) Misa Amane

5) Personnage Browser

6) Shinigami Rem

7) Personnage Peach

8) Personnage Luigi

9) Personnage Donkey Kong

10) Personnage Wario

Rem (reposant la manette) : Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi les humains aiment tellement jouer à ces choses que vous appeler 'jeux vidéos'.

Ryuk : Mauvaise perdante. Et Light, donne moi une pomme.

Light pris une pomme dans le panier et la lança à Ryuk, celui ci rattrapa le fruit tout sourire et commença lentement à le savourer sous les yeux agacés de son 'amie'.

Light, Misa, Rem et Ryuk fut interrompus par l'entré soudaine de Matsuda dans la chambre.

Light (inquiet) : Matsuda ?

Matsuda (essoufflé) : Light, viens vite. C'est Ryuzaki, il à fait une grosse bêtise...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

J'évite de vous mettre la 'partie' coulisse car je ne veux surtout pas vous faire chier avec ça.

A la prochaine quand même.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mise à Mort

Statut FaceFiction : Je crois que sans faire exprès, j'ai mis une pointe d'horreur dans cette fanfic O_o

Petite Note de Moi : La 'lettre' à été la partie la plus difficile à faire. Je voulais mettre les _ à chaque bords pour faire joulie et puis finalement j'ai eu un bête résultat. #NonCréative #TropDurAComprendre? #PasGrave #DeToutFaçonC'estMoche

Avertissement : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata.

Genre Yaoi : OUVERTURE DES CORDES VOCALS :D (oui, parce que je pense faire un lemon pour mon anniversaire)

Classé : T (pour le moment)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_

"Conversation"

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 3 (Mise à Mort)**

* * *

Pov Normal

Matsuda : C'est Ryuzaki... Il est à l'hôpital.

Light, Matsuda et Misa prirent rapidement la voiture du jeune policier et partirent vers l'hôpital.

Light (se tournant vers Matsuda, paniqué) : Dis moi tout ce qui s'est passé de puis la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu.

Matsuda : En résumé, il t'a fait porter comme personne disparue, il a essayer de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises, il a eu quelque chose à sa main ce matin, j'étais revenu au QG hier soir car je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui, il avait disparu et une femme l'avais ramené complètement saoule.

Light (mordant sa lèvre) : _Eh merde..._ Est ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

Matsuda : Ça je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est à Watari de te dire ça...

Misa (croisant les bras autour de Matsuda) : Je suis sûre qu'il ne va rien lui arrivé.

Matsuda : J'espère que tu as raison, ma puce.

Derrière eux, Ryuk continuais de glousser de rire tandis que Rem gardait toujours son visage de marbre avec un air de curiosité.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

En entrant à l'hôpital, je vis Watari qu'il se dirigeais vers moi avec un regard plus que fatigué qui se lisais sur le visage. Il me pris dans ses bras loin de Misa et Matsuda et m'expliqua la situation "Light, Ryuzaki est dans le coma." Je tremblais à l'entente de ces mots _Quoi ? Dans le coma ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?_ "Quand il boit, Ryuzaki fait des bêtises. Mais, rassure toi, il va bien. Il est juste endormis. Si tu veux aller le voir..." J'acquiesçais et je lui disais de me laisser seul. Il m'indiqua le nom de la chambre et quel étage où est ce que c'était.

Je revenais vers Misa et lui disait de resté avec Watari et Matsuda, tandis que j'allais dans la chambre de mon bien-aimé. Comme d'habitude, Rem collait au derrière de Misa, même si au fond elle sait qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tans qu'elle est avec Matsuda, tandis que Ryuk se collais à moi.

J'avais complètement oublié que ces deux là étaient des dieux de la mort quand j'entendis encore Ryuk pouffé de rire derrière moi "Huk, huk, huk. Eh bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'on à plus vus des choses intéressantes." Je roulais des yeux en entrant dans l'ascenseur. _Tss, il ne pense vraiment qu'a s'amuser et à manger des pommes celui-là._

...

J'entrais doucement dans la chambre et je vis mon L raccordé à des fils. Un tube sortais des narines de son nez tandis que les battements faibles de son cœur, affichés sur un moniteur, retentaient dans la chambre. Je me retenais de vomir à cette vue et je me disais que je ne devrais pas être ici. Mais une force me disais que je devais aller vers celui que j'aime. J'approchais doucement de lui et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. _Si il est dans le coma, il y a fort à parié qu'il ne pourrait pas m'entendre._

Je caressais doucement sa joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille "L, c'est moi." J'essayais de faire un petit sourire mais, ça ne voulait pas sortir, seule la tristesse était présente. "Je... Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé..." Mes larmes commençaient à couler tandis que Ryuk regardais la scène d'un air amusé. Tout était de ma faute. Il était comme ça à cause de moi. "L... Je.. Je voulais pas que tu sois comme ça. S'il te plait, pardonne moi."

Je reposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je suis en train de te préparé la plus grand des surprises que tu n'a jamais eu de toute ta vie et par ma faute tu es dans cette état là." Je voudrais tellement tout lui dire, mais je ne peux pas. "L... si tu m'écoute... sache que je t'aime toujours. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment mais je te demande juste de tenir le coup. Je veux être avec toi mais je ne peux pas sinon tout va être gâché. L Lawliet... S'il te plait... Ne fais plus rien d'extrême. D'accord ? Juste... Tiens bon."

Je serrais son corps contre le mien en pleurant dans la poitrine de L "Je veux tellement t'offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour 'ce' jour, alors je t'en supplie, prend patience... Tout ce que je suis en train de faire... c'est pour toi que je le fais. Je t'aime Lawliet... Je t'aime tellement. "

Je continuais de sangloter dans sa poitrine quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je séchais vite mes larmes et relevais la tête et vis, Misa, Watari et Matsuda entrés dans la chambre. Je relâchais L tout en continuant de l'admiré dans son sommeil. _Il à toujours l'air aussi paisible quand il dort._ Matsuda me posa la main sur le dos comme pour essayer de me réconforté "Light... Il faut qu'on lui dise."

Je tournais vers lui baissant mes yeux rougis "Pas question, on sent tien au plan."

Misa serra le bras de Matsuda en me suppliant du regard "Mais il est déjà à bout de force. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine et il est déjà dans un état pareil, ça doit s'arrêter."

Je poussais un soupire "Il faut qu'on continue. J'ai déjà fait appel au traiteur et fait louer la 'salle', si je fait tout annulé, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre."

Watari posa à son tour un main su l'épaule "Je me chargerais de payer les frais de remboursement, Yagami-kun."

"C'est très gentil à vous, Watari-san, mais je ne veux pas retourner en arrière." Je commençais lentement à rougir en abattant mon joker pour les convaincre de ne pas s'arrêtés en si bon chemin. "J'ai même acheter 'la tenue'." Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule de leur dire ça mais en voyant leur étonnement et le fait qu'un long silence était apparu me convainc qu'ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin.

Le silence se fit briser par une jeune infirmière nous disant que les visites étaient finis et que seuls les membres de la famille du patient pouvait encore restés. Watari me fit un petit signe de tête qu'il me disait qu'il allait resté près de L. Je me dirigeais une nouvelle fois vers L et posais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les sienne en partant "Prend soin de toi, L Lawliet. Je t'aime, mon amour."

Je voulais tellement resté avec lui. Je voulais tellement être à ses cotés. Lui faire l'amour, le serré dans mes bras et lui dire encore et encore à quel point je l'aime. Si seulement ce n'était pas pour ce stupide jour. Mais je tiens vraiment à lui offrir la plus merveilleuse des journées. Matsuda et Misa me raccompagnaient jusqu'à l'appartement que j'habiterais peu après avec mon homme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le trajet en voiture fut encore plus long que lorsque on s'étais dirigé vers l'hôpital. Toute mes pensées étaient vers L. Le fait de l'avoir vu dans cet état là ne signifiait rien de bon pour la suite mais je me promis à moi même de tout faire pour qu'il me pardonne. Quand nous avons franchis le seuil, Ryuk s'était déjà dirigé à l'intérieur prêt à dévoré un énième panier de pommes et Matsuda était repartis en me disant qu'il avait des choses à faire a la préfecture. Décidé, je me tournait vers Misa et Rem, je sais que la première ferais tout pour moi et que la deuxième ferais tout pour la protégée "Rem, Misa, j'ai un petit service à vous demander."

Comme à son habitude Misa croisa ses mains et me disait qu'elle ferais tout pour moi et que je n'avais qu'à demander. Je poussais un soupire et regarda dans la direction de Rem. "J'ai besoin que vous allez cherché un bout de page du Death Note au QG..."

Misa se retourna ver Rem et la supplia du regard. Un regard que seul la shinigami pouvait connaitre.

"Misa." Misa se retourna vers moi. Je pris un bout de papier et marquais 12 petits chiffres dessus. "Ce sont les codes du QG. Les 4 premiers chiffres sont ceux de la porte d'entré, la deuxième rangée celui de l'ascenseur, la troisième de la chambre où se trouve les Death Note et le dernier celui du parking. Il y a un vélo que tu pourra prendre pour sortir du QG sans te faire remarquer." Misa pris le papier en main d'une main tremblante et me salua en me disant qu'elle allait le faire le plus vite possible. Je posais une main sur la tête "Sois prudente, d'accord." et Misa partis avec Rem avec elle.

Enfin seul avec Ryuk, je lui lançais un regard de défi tandis qu'il avalait deux pommes d'un coup. "Gourmand, va !"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Misa revenu quelques minutes plus tard en poussant la porte comme une tornade, toute joyeuse. "Tiens Light, la page." J'embrassais Misa sur le front et la remercia du fond du cœur. Elle poussa un petit cri de fans et s'essaya sur le lit, toute essouflée.

"Tu va vraiment utiliser une page du Death Note ? Moi qui croyais que t'avais renoncer à être Kira."

"Je ne suis plus Kira, Ryuk, mais je tiens vraiment à faire passer un message à L."

Je m'installais à mon ordinateur et commençais à le connecter à l'ordinateur de mon père. Etant le fils du chef de la police, j'avais des avantages à savoir tout sur tout ceux qui avait un casier judiciaire, les criminels qui étaient en liberté, ceux qui avaient payer leur peine et ceux qui étaient condamné. Je vis le dossier d'un criminel, condamné à mort il y a des années pour viol, tentative de meurtre, enlèvement, braquage et détournement de fonds. Il allait bientôt être exécuté pour ses crimes. _Ça tombais bien._

Je prenais la page du Death Note et je marquais le nom du criminel avec l'heure et les circonstances de sa mort.

(Asakura Nishiki Crise Cardiaque)

| Il se réveille le jour de son exécution et ne mangea rien pendant toute la journée.|

| Il demanda un papier et un crayon vers 14h45 et écrit une lettre à 15h [ la lettre ] et ne fit plus aucun geste par après pour s'évader.|

| A 16h, il remet le lettre qu'il avait écrite plus tôt et se dirige vers son lieu de mort.|

(A 17h le 28/10 il meurt finalement d'une crise cardiaque pendant sa pendaison...)

Je sais que j'avais promis à L de ne plus être Kira, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel il était, je me sentais obliger de le faire.

 _L pardonne moi, mais c'était le seul moyen de te rassurer. J'espère que tu comprendra._

J'éteignis l'ordinateur avec une immense joie au cœur et je retourna jouer au jeux vidéo avec Misa, Ryuk et Rem qui m'attendaient.

* * *

Pov Normal

28 octobre ; Prison Aoyama : 16h55

Le condamné était sur une estrade, une corde autour de son cou qui pendait le long d'une poutre. Il avait les mains et les pieds attachés pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe. Il regarda devant lui ne prêtant même pas attention au regard de centaines de familles et de plusieurs femmes dont il en avait fait ses victimes.

Gardien : Asakura Nishiki, aviez vous une dernière chose à dire avant de mourir ?

Nishiki ne disais rien. Le gardien, ne voyant aucune réaction du prisonnier, mis son pouce au dessus et le baissa vers le bas. Le bourreau tira une manivelle et une trappe s'ouvrit sous les pieds du condamné. Ce dernier gesticula un peu en tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Il poussa de faibles râle d'étranglements et bout de 5 minutes, c'était finis. Le corps de Nishiki pendait dans le vide, sans vie.

Toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes pensaient au plus profond d'elles-même avec un rictus qui se mis sur chaque lèvres _Bon voyage en Enfer, fils de Lucifer !_

* * *

 _Pov de de L_

 _"J'étais dans le vide. Un vide qui n'avait rien qu'on pouvais distingué. Pas d'objets, pas de personne, pas un bruit, pas même une porte pour en sortir. Tout était blanc. J'étais dans un endroit qu'on pourrait appeler le néant ou encore 'l'infini'. Je me mettais dans ma position habituelle en pensant qu'il y avait 85% de chance que j'ai des hallucinations face à l'alcool que j'avais bu._

 _Le temps passa lentement et je commençais peut à peu à perdre mon sang froid et mes repères face au manque de sucre dans mon corps. Je me levais finalement et pris une direction quelconque en mettant la main devant moi. J'avais l'air ridicule mais je ne me disais que je pouvais pas resté ici sinon je deviendrais fou. Au bout de presque une heure de marche ma main toucha quelque chose de dur. Je passais mes mains sur le mur blanc et sentis une petite poignée. Je l'abaissais et j'entrais dans une pièce similaire à la précédente._ _Je continuais la route et au bout de la sixième porte passée, un objet se tenais au milieu de la pièce, une petite table en bois._

 _Je décidais ne ne pas y faire attention et continuais la route. Peu à peu que j'avançais les objets apparaissaient. D'abord la petite table en bois, puis un coussin, un deuxième coussin, une feuille vierge, une chaise de bureau, une chaise bergère, une assiette vide et enfin un ordinateur portable cassé._

 _Je traversa encore une porte et vis les même objets sauf que une personne se balançait sur la chaise bergère. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses pieds. Quand elle entendis la porte claqué derrière moi, la personne mis un genoux à terre et je la regardais avec stupéfaction quand elle s'avança vers moi. Des cheveux en pétard, des cernes sous les yeux, un t-shirt blanc larges a manche longues, un jeans trop grand pour la taille du propriétaire et des baskets rouges usées : C'était moi._

 _-Bonjour Lawliet._

 _-Beyond ?_

 _Je reculais à mesure que ce monstre s'approcha de moi._

 _-Bienvenue dans le royaume des morts, 'petit frère'._

 _Je fit demi tour et couru dans le même sens où je trouverais la porte mais je n'y trouva rien. Une forme humaine au t-shirt blanc, au yeux fatigués et avec un jeans bleu traversa le mur devant moi. D'abord un, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième._

 _-C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?!_

 _Peu à peu, d'autres 'moi', ou plutôt d'autres Beyond, sortaient des murs, elles avaient toute mon regard vide et s'approchaient lentement et dangereusement de moi. Ils étaient au moins une bonne cinquantaine à encerclés._

 _-LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE !_

 _-Allons 'petit frère', tu ne m'a pas oublié j'espère. Viens._

 _-ALLEZ VOUS EN !_

 _-Viens..._

 _Les clones de Beyond m'agrippaient le bras, je ne pouvais plus me débattre. Beyond s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains sur mon cou et au moment où ils resserra son emprise, il commença à fondre dans une espèce de vase boueuse toute mauve. Les 'autres' faisait de même dans des cris d'agonie._

 _Une petite lune et un petit soleil était apparu au plafond et descendaient lentement à ma hauteur._

 _-Qui êtes vous ?_

 _'L, c'est moi.'_

 _La lune et le soleil me répondaient par une voix qui m'était familière._

 _-Qui êtes vous ?_

 _'Je... Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé...'_

 _Je me sentais perdu._

 _-Désolé pour quoi ? Expliquez-moi._

 _La lune et le soleil s'approchaient de moi et me disaient en même temps_

 _'L... si tu m'écoute... sache que je t'aime toujours.'_

 _Cette voix... je pouvais la reconnaître._

 _-Light-kun._

 _Je tendis la main vers les deux sphères qui commençaient à fusionner pour ne laisser par qu'a un trou noir, une éclipse. Je regardais à l'intérieur et vis l'image de Light qui se formait en me tendant les bras._

 _-Light-kun, c'est toi ?_

 _'Je t'aime, L Lawliet.'_

 _Je sautais dans le trou noir et courais pour rejoindre Light les bras tendu vers lui. Je voulais à tout pris l'avoir avec moi._

 _-Light-kun. Light-kun. Light-kun._

 _J'étais à quelques centimètres de mon amant quand j'ai faillit le toucher, mais hélas, il disparu complètement et je tombais à terre. Je mis mes mains devant moi, ne voulant pas laisser place aux larmes quand la voix de Light retentis encore._

 _'Prend soin de toi, mon amour.'_

* * *

Pov Normal

"LIGHT-KUN !" L se réveilla en sueur dans le lit de l'hôpital et sentis une paire de bras chaud l'entouré. "Light-kun, je t'aime." L releva la tête et vis Watari qui le regardait avec un air grandement désolé sur le visage.

"Ryuzaki ?" L relâcha violemment l'emprise de Watari. "Je suis désolé si je ne suis pas celui que u voudrais voir en ce moment." L s'étant calmé se disait que peut être que son paternel avait des informations concernant le jeune Yagami. "Des informations sur Light-kun ?" Watari soupira en se disant qu'il allait subir un énorme interrogatoire si il découvrait qu'il lui avait menti, mais il décida néanmoins de lui cacher la vérité. "Non, aucune."

L passa une main sur sa tempe "Pourtant j'ai cru entendre la voix de Light." Watari mis une main sur le front de L "Surement ton imagination. Tu as dû subir un choc avec ce que tu as fait i jours. L sursauta "3 jours ? Comment ça 3 JOURS ?" Watari soupira encore "Tu as bu, Lawliet..." L se frappa la tête comme pour se remémoré de la 'soirée'. Il se souvenais qu'il était partis du QG, qu'il était entré dans un endroit quelconque en pensant que c'était un club de strip-tease, il avait commandé plusieurs verres, ecoutez une personne qui lui avait semblé sortir des blagues à deux balles et s'était effondré sur une jeune fille à qui il avait noté l'adresse exact du QG.

Watari passa une main sur l'épaule de L "Tu n'a rien d'extrême, j'espère." "Ben en fait, je n'en sais rien. Est ce que la fille qui m'a raccompagné à rendu un petit bout de papier. ? Watari sourit "Bien sur." Le stress du détective baissa d'un cran.

"J'ai fait déjà préparé ta sortie de l'hôpital quand tu y est entré. On avait besoin de faire un examen pour voir si il n'y avait pas eu de quelconque drogue ou autre cochonneries qui pourrait nuire à ta santé dans le sang. J'ai tout vérifié et bonne nouvelle, tu n'a rien. C'est tellement idiot de pensé ça que même les médecins m'ont conseillers que tu aille voir les AA.

L baissa la tête "Ça me fera du bien d'aller discuter avec d'autres personnes." Watari le regarda d'un air interrogé "Pourquoi dis tu ça ?" "Parce que j'ai fait deux cauchemars depuis la disparition de Light. Le premier concernait Kira, le second était Beyond. Et puis la voix de Light reste dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé. Dans le premier Light me tuais, dans le second il me sauvait. Quand à Beyond..." Watari interrompue "Beyond à changer depuis qu'il est à la Wammy's House, L. Il n'est plus le meurtrier surnommé BB de Los Angeles."

"Quand même. Parfois j'ai des doutes sur ces deux criminels que j'ai oser laisser en liberté."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

29 octobre ; QG : 8h

Quelques heures après la sortie de l'hôpital L retourna à son QG et recommença à s'ennuyer. Par chance pour lui, Interpole contacta L et lui donna un drôle de rapport en mentionnant le mots Kira. "L, je pense que vous devriez examiner ceci..." _Enfin du travail._

L (lisant attentivement le dossier) : ...

"Au début nous pensions que ce n'étais qu'une coïncidence, mais la vérité se trouve juste devant vos yeux..."

L regarda les rapports de l'exécution, les photos et les vidéos que les inspecteurs avaient prises le jour de l'exécution du prisonnier. Il lu les 5 pages jusqu'à ce que la dernière attira son attention. Une feuille toute froissé mais quand même intacte piqua la curiosité du détective.

"Ci-joint, le contenu de la lettre laisse à désiré que Kira serait de retour car le jour de son exécution, le criminel n'avait rien fait comme d'habitude, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée. Chose en plus, les personnes mentionnés, comme vous le saurez probablement d'ailleurs, n'existent pas. Asakura Nishiki était orphelin à la naissance et n'a jamais eu de personnes proches et qui ont été mentionnés dans la lettres. Recevez, cher L, nos salutations distingués tout en vous souhaitant bonne chance pour (re)trouver celui que l'on nomme Kira. Signé : Interpole.

L vit la lettre que le condamné à mort avait laisser :

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _L'amour est réciproque quand je regarde la lune_ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Ne regarde pas en arrière, la mort m'attend, Aya ne_ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _"T'en va pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Fais quelque chose, mais garde ton calme_ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Pas de précipitation_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Je ne veux pas que tu meurt par ma faute, je_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Vais bientôt rejoindre ta mère, Leyla_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Bien, maintenant ceci est ma dernière phrase_ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Je t'aime_ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

L (prenant vite son téléphone) : Watari, Light est redevenu Kira. Faites poser 21 agents du FBI et 9 gardes du corps près de la maison de Souchiro Yagami.

 _A suivre ..._

* * *

Heu... Je crois que L n'a pas très bien compris le 'sens' de la lettre x). Pauvre de Light.


	4. Chapitre 4 : 2e Connerie

Statut FaceFiction : J'ai franchement mis du temps à faire ce chapitre, mais c'est pas facile surtout si on a la Retro MIA qui vient chez vous et que vous voulez absolument faire le cosplay de votre personnages préféré :3.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata.

Genre Yaoi : OUVREZ VOS ORBITES GLOBULEUSES :D (le lemon est en préparation)

Classé : T (pour le moment)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_

"Conversation"

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 4 (2e Connerie)**

* * *

Pov Normal

Watari : L ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

L : Parfaitement bien même ! Maintenant plus de doute, Light Yagami est Kira.

Watari : L, Kira à disparu en lui. Tu l'as vu par toi même. Ça fait deux ans, maintenant, deux ans. Comment peut tu croire que Kira est encore en lui ?! Un peu de sérieux, que diable.

L : Je suis sérieux, Quillish.

Watari : ...

L : J'attraperais Kira et cette fois ci, je compte bien l"emmené aux portes de l'enfer, quitte même à le faire moi même de mes propres main !

Watari : Law-

L raccrocha le téléphone sans dire un mot.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Ah c'est à Watari maintenant ? Tout le monde m'a laissé tomber. Tans pis, je vais me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. _Exactement lorsque j'avais 5 ans._ Je pris quelques affaires dans un sac à dos : 4 mini caméras, deux trombones, un plan de la ville et des endroit où Light pourrait être, un thermos à café, du sucre, un kit d'hygiène, mon porte feuille avec plus de 5 000 ¥ dedans et surtout... la peluche que Light m'avait offert pour la saint valentin. C'était une peluche en forme de chat tout blanc avec un cœur rouge sur le dos et la lettre 'L' en blanc à l'intérieur.

Je ne m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier;

 _"Sur une affiche on lisait : Fete Foraine de Tokyo disponible tout le mois de février._

 _-Viens Ryuzaki, lancer des ballons ne va pas te tuer._

 _-Non, au contraire, ça va m'empoisonner. Ces jeux sont nuls et complètement débiles._

 _-Mais ça va te faire du bien de te détendre un peu..._

 _A contrecœur Light m'emmena vers le stand où il fallait lancer des ballons sur des boites de conserves pour avoir un prix. Après que j'ai raté plusieurs fois les boites Light avait essayer à son tour, moi j'étais partis dans un coin, boudé pour ma défaite._

 _Light s'était approché de moi avec une peluche en forme de chat avec un cœur dessus._

 _-Joyeuse St Valentin, Lawliet._

 _-C'est quoi ce truc ?_

 _-Un chat. C'est mignon, tu ne trouve pas._

 _-..._

 _-Tiens c'est pour toi._

 _-Je le veux pas._

 _Light pris la peluche avec lui et nous étions partis chacun de notre coté. Quelques heures plus tard, il était revenu au QG avec la même peluche, sauf qu'il avait cousu ma 'lettre' dans le cœur. Je l'avais pris et l'avais serré très fort près de moi. Chaque attention que Light me donnais était un pur bonheur malgré que je voulais pas le montrer._ _"_

Et depuis ce jour là, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé...

Je laissais finalement une lettre à l'attention de Watari :

'Te souviens tu de notre première rencontre, Quillish ? Et bien si te ne me vois plus c'est que je suis retourné en enfance.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

Le trajet n'a pas été trop long. Me voilà enfin devant la résidence des Yagami. Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre, signe du fait que personne n'est encore renté. _Quel chance._ Je crochetais la serrure à l'aide des trombone, j'entrais discrètement dans la maison tels un cambrioleur et commençais à poser les mini caméras. Une dans la grande salle à manger, une dans la chambre de Souchiro et Sachiko Yagami, une dans la chambre de Sayu et bien sur la dernière. Faire une tels chose me rappelais mon enfance. Mais si je dois attraper Kira sans moindre aide, je pense ne pas avoir le choix.

Après avoir poser les caméras, je pris un bus et partais vers une quelconque destination. Je me mettais en position fœtal dans le bus sous les regards jugeant de certains passagers. Une fois à destination, je vis un grand hôtel que se dressais devant moi. Chambre simple : 50 yen, chambre double 70yen, 3h pour 250 yen. Je pris le portefeuille et donna 700 yen à la jeune femme. Elle pris les clés d'un chambre et me salua en me souhaitant bonne accueil.

Quand j'arriva à la porte de l'ascenseur le portier me tendis une petite brochure où tout les déjeuner, dîner et souper se trouvaient et à quel heure les prendre. _Mh, peut être que je vais pourvoir manger des cheesecakes ici._ Je le remercia et montais à l'étage où ma chambre se trouvais. Arrivé au dixième étage, je traversa le couloir à la recherche du numéro, je trouva la porte, mis la clé dans la serrure et entra finalement.

Comme promis, la chambre était luxueuse et avait deux lit séparé. La chambre donnait une excellente vue sur la ville. J'inspecta un peu la chambre du regard, il y avait un petit frigo, un téléphone fix à la table basse, deux écran de télé en face des deux lit, une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire, un miroir posé posé au dessus d'un évier, une armoire et pour finir un mini service de table fait en porcelaine avec des gravures japonaise sur le dessus.

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

 ***bruit de téléphone*** _"Votre correspondant est injoignable, veuillez laisser un message après le signale sonore..."_ ***pib*** Lawliet, qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon dieu ?! C'est la 5e fois que je te rappelle, si tu trouve Yagami-kun ne le tue pas. On à besoin de lui.

 _Pardonne-moi Lawliet, je ne peux hélas pas tout t'expliquer, il faut juste que tu sois patient._ Comment lui faire comprendre que Yagami-kun est innocent. J'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça. Dire qu'après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait recommencer à travailler d'arrache pied. _Interpole, qu'a tu fait ?!_ Perdant pas de temps, je traversais les couloirs pour aller dans la salle de contrôle de l'équipe d'investigation où ils était habituellement.

En y allant, j'entrais et ne vis rien sauf une lettre, un dossier et le téléphone de L. Bons sang ! Je pris le dossier et lis ce qui était marqué dessus. _Rapport d'autopsie soupçonneuse, condamné à mort qui agit bizarrement, lettre douteuse et... Kira._ Peut être que Yagami-kun à voulu lui faire passer un message. Je regardais attentivement la lettre et le message me sauta aux yeux. ' _L, Ne T'en Fais Pas Je Vais Bien. Je t'aime._ '

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant si bien le message m'avait paru clair, si Yagami-kun à contrôler le détenu avant l'heure de son exécution c'est que c'était une bonne raison. _L tu es un idiot. Un idiot finis._ Je vis la lettre qu'il m'avais laisser et une pointe de panique monta en moi. _C'est pas vrai._

Je décidais de partir en direction de leur 'futur appartement, je pris la voiture, démarra en quatrième vitesse et arriva à destination. J'arrivais tout essoufflé et sonna à la porte. Comme à son habitude, c'est la starlette joyeuse bien accueillante qui ouvrit la porte. Je la poussais doucement sur le coté sous les yeux de marbres des créatures et je me dirigeais vers le salon où se trouvait le jeune Yagami. Heureusement pour moi toute la famille était réuni.

* * *

Pov Normal

Light (montrant un point sur un plan de salle.) : On va mettre le gâteau ici, je pense qu'il y aura assez de place pour que Lawliet et les invités l'admirent. Ensuite nous mettrons tous les paquets cadeaux à coté, il faut que le plus gros sois derrière les petits.

Watari (essoufflé) : Light... Yagami...

Light, Souchiro, Sachiko et Sayu se tournèrent et virent Watari accoudé sur le mur.

Souchiro (s'empressant d'aller porter secours au viel homme) : Watari ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?! Vous êtes tout essoufflé. Qu'est qui vous est arrivé ?

Light partis en direction de la cuisine et revins avec un verre d'eau.

Light : Tenez, Watari, ça va vous faire du bien. Il faut que vous vous calmiez, d'accord.

Sachiko : Est que tout va bien ?

Watari (prenant le verre) : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Monsieur et Madame Yagami. Même si je n'ai pas l'air comme ça, je veux toujours porter un énorme bazooka sur mes épaules et visé une cible à l'autre bout du monde à mon age.

Tout le monde rit dans la salle sauf Light.

Light : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec L ? Il à encore bu ? Est ce qu'il est encore à l'hôpital ?

Watari (prenant une gorgé du verre) : Non, cette fois ci c'est pire.

Light : Pire ?! Ne me dites pas...

Watari : Non, il ne s'est pas tuer, Yagami-kun. Il à juste disparu de la circulation en me laissant cette lettre.

Light (lisant la lettre) : 'Te souviens tu de notre première rencontre, Quillish ?' Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Watari : Ça veut dire qu'il va résoudre une enquête en solitaire sans personne pour l'aider.

Light : Mais... et vous ?

Watari : Hélas, je ne peux rien faire.

Souchiro : Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?!

Light (calmant son père) : Papa, du calme. Watari... Dites moi, ce qui s'est passé.

Watari : Interpole à contacter L à sortie de l'hôpital. J'ai lu le rapport et le fait que il y est le nom de Kira à l'intérieur un déclenché un déclic en lui. Il à disparu en laissant tout moyen de le contacter au QG.

Light : Vous êtes pourtant comme un père pour lui. Vous pouvez le retrouver.

Watari : Je crains hélas que L ne m'est jamais considéré comme son père et je crois que mon attitude de ces derniers temps à faire perdRe toute la confiance qu'il avait pour moi.

Tout le monde se tû.

Watari : Lawliet à un jour eu des vrais parents tout comme vous Yagami-kun. Mais le destin à voulu qu'il ne sois jamais heureux. Lawliet était doté d'une grande intelligence, une si grande qu'au lieu d'être en maternelle il était déjà dans la cour des grand à a peine 4ans et demi. Il avait un père, George Ténor, un menuisier européen qui gagnais bien sa vie mais qui était un accro à l'alcool et au 'filles'°. Sa mère, Mizuki Kurama, une hôtesse de l'air japonaise, était une femme tout aussi manipulatrice que sorcière, elle travaillais dur mais usait aussi ses revenus dans différentes babioles, bière et jeux de casino. La rencontre entre ces deux énergumènes était un mystère.

Quand le mari et la femme avaient perdu leur bulot chacun usait de leur revenu encore plus de ce qui avaient dépenser. A cours du licenciement des parents de Lawliet, la femme découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. Le mari voulait que la femme avorte mais elle si était opposée et s'était enfuie de la mauvaise emprise de son mari. Il la retrouva 4 ans plus tard et la tua. Lawliet qui avait presque assisté à toute la scène de dehors en revenant de l'école s'était complètement figé de peur. Les pompiers n'ont rien pu faire pour sauver sa mère. Son père était lui aussi resté dans la maison en voulant se tué.

Lawliet à du vivre seul pendant quelques temps, il passait le reste de son temps à l'école à piraté les système d'informatique pour savoir où menait l'enquête du meurtre de son père et de sa mère. Il réussi à apprendre par après que son père avait d'énorme dettes au casino et que c'était à cause du patron que ses parents était mort. Il avait découvert que son père ne voulait pas tué sa femme mais voulait plutôt renoué les liens et recommencé une nouvelle vie avec son fils et s'était même inscrit à différentes thérapie comme les AA ou aller consulté un psy. Lawliet à du enquêter tout seul sur la mort de ses parents en voyant que justice n'avait pas été rendue et que les accusations portées sur son père et les rumeurs portées sur sa mère était complètement fausses.

A l'enterrement de ses parents, il est devenu plus solitaire, plus renfermé. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sourit jamais, il n'a jamais eu d'amis. Même quand je l'avais rencontré il n'a pas titiller. Pas la moindre parcelle d'émotions ne traversait son beau visage d'ange. A l'orphelinat, il restait toujours dans son coin, seul, à enquêter avec les ordinateurs malgré les douceurs que de nombreux tuteurs lui apportaient, moi y compris.

Marre de cette statut de marbre, un jour j'avais décidé de lui donner de l'attention et de lui montré que j'étais là pour lui. Je lui avait montré un bonbon dans la main et il avait essayer de l'attraper. J'avais mis le bonbon au dessus de ma tête pour le faire réagir. Tel un magicien je lui avait fait un petit sourire et lui avait donner une bonne dizaines de bonbons dans ses main. Si seulement vous avez vu le regard émerveiller qui'l m'avait fait à ce moment là, vous fonderez sur place. Il m'avait sauter dessus en me donnant un câlin et m'avait murmuré dans l'oreille de sa petit voix pleurante "Pardon, Quillish."

Au fur et à mesure de ses enquêtes et en grandissant, je lui avait changer son nom par une simple lettre. Il était devenu L, le grand détective que le monde n'avais jamais connu. Quand l'enquête Kira à commencer, j'avais pris la décision de l'aider jusqu'au bout. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez du même niveau que lui, Yagami-kun. C'est pour ça que lorsque Lawliet à fait semblant de dire que vous étiez son tout premier ami, il voulait absolument que vous tomber dans son piège. Je lui avait dit quelque minutes après que vous soyez partie que c'était une bonne chose, il m'avait raconté son plan et je l'avais grondé en disant qu'il devrait vous laisser une chance.

La complicité dans lequel je vous ai vu lorsque vous étiez enchaîné m'a beaucoup fait chaud au cœur. Et je me suis mis de votre coté au moment où vous lui avez tout avouer sur les meurtres. Il n'avait jamais réagis comme ça avant, jamais il ne m'avait sourit, mais à vous oui. Et c'est pour ça encore aujourd'hui, je veux absolument vous aider à lui préparé une grande fête.

Watari termina enfin son histoire. Sachiko et Sayu se mouchaient le nez avec des larmes de compassions tandis que Souchiro avait mis sa main sur l'épaule de Watari.

Watari : Je vous en supplie Yagami-kun, il faut que vous retrouvez mon petit garçon... Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple vieillard qui n'a pas la même intelligence que vous et lui réuni.

Light : Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Avec la même intelligence que L, je peux facilement le retrouver...

Light alla dans sa chambre et se mis au travail au fur et à mesure que Watari lui donnais les indices et les différents objets qui avaient disparu du QG.

Hotel Mercure (Tokyo) : 19h00

L (regardant chaque écrans de tv qui montrait les pièces où il avait poser les caméras.) : Bizarre que personne n'est à la maison. A cette heure-ci, d'habitude, il y a du monde et pourtant là, rien. _Allez Kira, je sais que tu es toujours en vie. Montre toi. Tu connais mon nom et mon visage, qu'attend tu pour me tuer ? Je suis là Kira. Est ce que tu t'attend à que je t'attaque en premier ? A cause de toi, le Japon est devenu un immense jeu d'échec entre toi et moi. Viens Kira ! Jouons encore tout comme il y a exactement deux ans..._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

° : Hum hum, mot vulgaire censuré.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Beyond

Statut FaceFiction : Franchement, voir que j'ai des suiveurs et des favoris me fait chaud au cœur. Merci à tous, ça m'encourage à continuer. _*pleure de joie*_ Et juste pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai mis une petite touche d'humour dans ce chapitre. :')

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata.

Genre Yaoi : OUUIIIIIIIIII :D (le yaoi est au four, il attend d'être tout chaud pour sortir)

Classé : T (pour le moment)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_

"Conversation"

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 5 (Beyond)**

* * *

Pov Normal

Appartement de Light : 30 octobre

Light finis des rassemblé les feuille de papiers où son amant pourrait se trouver, après une bonne journée de repos il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où Misa et toute ça famille l'attendrais. Connaissant les méthodes de L, il a vite réfléchis sur le fait que son amant avait mis à nouveau des caméras dans la maison et avait proposer à sa famille de resté dormir. Leur 'futur' appartement était quand même immense pour accueillir toute une famille nombreuse et divers meubles avaient déjà été installer. Light entra dans la pièce et vis que sa petite sœur et sa mère somnolaient encore tandis que Souchiro et Watari avaient pris un café, que Misa faisait cuire des œufs brouillé et que Ryuk savourait tout un panier de pommes au grand malheur de Rem qui surveillait toujours sa protégée.

Light tira une chaise et s'installa, Souchiro se tourna vers son fils "Alors, Light, quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

Light fit un sourire à son père "Je crois bien que je ne suis pas le fils du directeur de la police japonaise pour rien..." Watari lui lança un regard interrogateur, Light continua sur sa lancée "J'ai réussi à craqué divers codes d'hôtel, vu que L était habitué à y être avant que le QG ne soit construit. J'en ai trouvé un où une certaine personne avait dépensé 700 yen pour une chambre avec deux lit. Et devinez à quel nom c'est enregistré ? Ryuzaki Deneuve." Watari se leva et manqua de faire tomber sa chaise, il voulait hurler son soulagement mais Light continua. "L est à l'hôtel Mercure situé au centre de Tokyo."

"Je vais le cherché, il va m'entendre." Light attrapa le bras de Watari qui commençait à cavaler vers la sortie "Watari attendez." Le viel homme se retourna vers le jeune " Il vaudrais mieux que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui aille le cherché là-bas. Savez vous quel jour on est ?" Le viel homme lui fit non du regard et Light soupira "Demain, c'est le grand jour. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, j'ai besoin de vous pour préparé la salle. N'y a t-il aucun autre moyen pour que quelqu'un d'autre aille le cherché à l'hôtel sans éveillé les soupçons ?"

Watari mis une main sur le menton, levant les yeux aux ciel à la seule personne qui peut faire déstabiliser L sur la grande surprise afin qu'il ne se rend compte de rien "Il y a bien quelqu'un, mais hélas, il ne sera là que demain matin."

Light leva un sourcil "Il ?" Watari souriait "En fait, il va y avoir 3 autre personnes pour accompagné la première car comme vous l'avez dit demain c'est le grand jour."

Watari pris son téléphone et appela la seule personne capable d'emmener 'celui' qui ira cherché L à son hôtel.

* * *

 _Pov de Beyond  
_

Wammy's House

"Tout ou rien yeah, ça m'amuse. Juste au bon moment et le sang giclait. Les Poignardé, j'aime le faire aussi, Laisser moi vous découper l'coeur et ce sera vite fait. Rapidement.*"

Mello, Matt et Near étaient les seuls à resté à m'entendre chanter tandis que le reste de la chorale disparaissait derrière la porte. _Tss, décidément, quand c'est pas avec un faux couteau de cuisine c'est avec ma voix que je fait fuir les autres. Ils ne s'habituerons jamais à ma présence._ Parfois, le trio me disait que si les autres venaient près de moi c'est parce qu'ils me confondent toujours avec 'l'autre'. Quand j'entend ça, j'ai envie de hurler ma colère vers le ciel en espérant que cet enfoiré de 'jumeau' m'entende.

Les tuteurs mettaient un doigt sur leur tempe comme si je lui je leur avaient donner une migraine. Une des sage femme se levait de son siège "Bon ok, c'est finis pour aujourd'hui. Et B, s'il te plait, arrête de parodier les paroles..."

Après avoir finis de chanter dans la salle de musique, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me reposer, avec toujours le trio de successeurs au pattes. _Je ne comprendraient jamais pourquoi ils étaient toujours collés à moi._ Quand nous passèrent devant le bureau de Roger, nous nous stoppèrent tous en entendant le hurlement de ce dernier.

"NON MAIS TU EST SÉRIEUX ? DOIS JE TE RAPPELER QUI IL EST ? ET SI IL ESSAYE DE LE TUER, TU PENSE A LA DOULEUR DE MELLO, MATT ET NEAR ?!"

 _Tiens on parle de nous._ Je calais l'oreille sur la porte tandis que les trois autres regardaient par l'entrebâillement.

"Mais Quilliish-" _Quillish ? Ah oui, Watari. Le père de 'l'autre'._ "Bon d'accord. ... J'ai compris. ... Oui, mais quand même, tu pense au risque. ... D'accord, au revoir, Quillish, prend soin de toi." Roger raccrocha vite et se dirigea vers la porte où il nous surpris en plein espionnage.

"Beyond, Matt, Mello et Near, entré je vous pris."

Nous fîmes comme il à dit sans le moindre mot. Il s'installa à son bureau, mis ses mains sur son menton et me lança un regard de meurtrier. "Beyond tu as une mission à faire. Ce soir un avion t'attendra pour le Japon." Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres "Mello, Near et Matt, vous accompagnerez Beyond mais quand vous arriverez, Beyond sera séparé de vous. Une voiture vous attendra à l'arrivé."

Je sautais de joie en agitant mon faux couteau en l'air "Le japon ? Oh mon dieu, je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre mon 'petit frère' ? Yepeeee."

Roger se leva de son bureau si brutalement qu'on dirait comme s'il voulait m'assassiner et je stoppais mes gestes. "Tu as pour mission d'aller cherché L à un l'hôtel. Si tu tente quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas t'arracher les tripes, B. Compris ?"

Je suis faisait un sourire sarcastique "Cool."

Roger se tourna vers son bureau et sortis une feuille de papier de son imprimante et me la tendis. "Voici les consignes à suivre. Prépare tes bagages." Voyant que le autres ne faisaient rien, il hurla presque "Ça vaut le coup pour vous aussi."

Décidément, Roger était dans ses mauvais jour quand j'étais devant lui. Nous courûmes tous vers nos chambres nous préparés. Je pris un petit sac en bandoulière avec tous mes t-shirt noir, mes jeans bleu marine et deux paires de baskets rouges dedans. Je sortis de la chambre et vis le trio qui m'attendais déjà une valise dans la main, l'un jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux blanc, le deuxième continuais de gesticuler avec sa PSP et le dernier me fixa en mangeant un énième barre de chocolat.

Après avoir finis de dire au revoir au autres orphelins, nous nous installèrent à l'arrière de la voiture et Roger se tourna vers une des sages femmes. "Je vais les conduire à l'aéroport, je ne serais pas long." Nous quittâmes enfin Wammy's House en regardant derrière nous, les orphelins nous faisaient signes derrière le grillage qui commençait à se renfermé. _Cet endroit allait quand même me manquer._

"Bonne chance, Near."

"Mange bien ton chocolat, Mello."

"Prend soin de tes jeux, Matt."

"Tu va nous manquer, Beyond." _Always..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'étais enfin dans l'avion avec mon pot de confiture en main. C'était la deuxième fois que je voyageais pour une 'autre' destination. La première fois, c'était pour quitter Los Angeles où je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais revenir. Les gens avait eu peur du monstre que j'étais devenu et j'avoue que depuis que j'étais à la Wammy's House, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais blesser beaucoup de monde et que cet endroit était apaisant.

Comme d'habitude, Mihael mangea un énième chocolat, Nate jouait avec son robot en le faisant voler et Mail jouait à son jeu vidéo. _On dirait que j'étais le seul d'entre nous quatre tendu_. L'avion décolla après que tout les passagers étaient bien installé et que les hôtesses de l'air avaient montré leur consignes de sécurité. J'étais tellement excité d'aller au Japon que je n'avais pas pensé à regarder la feuille pour les consignes. Je la pris dans ma poche et lis ce qui est écrit dessus.

 _~~Beyond,_

 _je suppose que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question sur ta destination._

 _Je vais être bref, sur ce coup là car j'imagine que tu as hâte de vite repartir à Wammy's House._

 _La vérité est que on prépare un petite fête pour Lawliet._

 _Tout ce que tu doit savoir est la dessus :_

 _-Adresse Hotel Mercure à Tokyo._

 _-Adresse de l'endroit où tu doit déposer Lawliet._

 _-Les clés de la voiture._

 _-Et enfin, un taser, une longue corde et un bandeau pour que Lawliet ne se rend compte de rien._

 _Je sais que tu en sera très capable. Vu ton passé à Los Angeles, je doute fort que tu échoue cette mission._

 _Je souhaite juste que tu fasse faiblir L et non que tu le tue._

 _A bientôt BB. Je compte sur toi, bonne chance. Signé, Watari.~~_

Cool. Décidément c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. J'ouvrais mon pot et commença à le lécher doigt par doigt sous le regard dégoûté de plusieurs femmes et sous le regard effrayé de deux hôtesses.

* * *

 _Pov de L  
_

 _" Aéroport de Tokyo : 26 février_

 _-L ?_

 _-Light-kun ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas..._

 _-Tu ne peux pas quoi, Light-kun ?_

 _-Je ne peux pas... accepter ça. C'est beaucoup trop..._

 _-Light-kun, partir a Venise te ferais le plus grand bien comme cadeau d'anniversaire. De plus on y va 'en amoureux', comme tu le dit si bien._

 _-Mais..._

 _Je fit taire Light par un bisou. C'est qu'il commençait un peu à m'agacer avec ses réflexions comme quoi que je lui offrait un beau voyage loin du Japon._

 _-Allez fait pas cette tête. Tu sais moi non plus je ne connais pas l'Italie. Mais j'ai résolu de nombreux affaire là-bas._

 _-Ah bon ? L'anniversaire ne serai pas en rapport avec cette histoire de bombardement par hasard ?_

 _-Si justement. Le voyage m'a été offert par un des parents d'une des victimes qui avaient survécus. Comme il avait une dette envers moi, j'ai décider de sauter sur l'occasion pour partir là-bas le jour de ton anniversaire._

 _Light sauta sur moi et n'embrassa fougueusement._

 _-Je t'aime._

 _-Moi aussi Light-kun._

 _._

 _2 jours plus tard, je lui offrait l'un des seuls cadeau que j'ai pu faire à la main dans toute ma vie : Un collier en or massif avec ma lettre comment pendentif."_

J'ouvrai le yeux et vis que j'étais toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'inspectais le lit à coté de moi et vis qu'il était vide. _Light me manque..._ Je regardais l'horloge numérique et vis que j'avais dormis plus de douze heures. _Merde la maison des Yagami!_ Je courais m'installer dans le fauteuil et rembobina les cassettes. _Rien n'avait bouger._ Aucun membre de la famille de Light n'était revenu pendant que je dormais. _A croire qu'ils ont tous disparu..._ Je commençait à décourager. _Light est redevenu Kira, je le sais, je le sens, j'en suis sûr._ Je regardais la date sur l'écran en direct et vis qu'on était le 31/10. Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, normalement Sayu Yagami devrait se préparé à collecter des bonbons. _Pourquoi n'était elle pas à la maison ?_

* * *

Pov Normal

L regarda toujours les écrans quand un fracas lui fit sortir de ces pensées. Il tourna sa tête vers l'intrus et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'homme de son dernier cauchemar. "BEYOND !" Beyond agita son faux couteau en l'air "Salut, petit frère. Content de te revoir." L tenta de s'enfuir par une des fenêtres ouverte mais Beyond pris le taser dans sa poche et visa une des jambes du détective qui le fit paralyser. "Pitié, Beyond. Ne me fais pas de mal." Beyond tira la corde et le bandeau de son sac et ignora les supplications du détective. Quand il eu terminer Beyond pris L sur son dos et sortis de l'hôtel sans apercevoir une seule personne depuis qu'il était entré.

Pendant toute la route Beyond chantais en continue "Wanna joing me, come and play. But i will stab you, in you heart." A l'arrière, L était attaché, son visage était caché par le bandeau pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir, il avait un foulard lié à sa bouche afin qu'il ne puisse pas alerté les autres et ses mains étaient liés dans le dos. Le détective pleurait en silence tandis que Beyond chantais joyeusement le refrain. _Light-kun, Quillish, Mihael, Nate, Jeevas, pardon à tous. Beyond, je t'en supplie, je suis heureux pour la toute première fois de ma vie, libère moi. Quelqu'un, s'il vous plait, aidez moi... Light, aide moi, j'ai peur._

xXxXxXxXx

Quelques minutes plus tard Beyond et L arrivaient à un manoir immense où des invités commençaient lentement à arrivés. Beyond se gara à quelques mètre de l'entré et fit signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit en mettant un doigts sur la bouche. Souchiro et Watari, qui discutaient avec quelques invités, vis un homme semblable au détective, arrivé avec ce dernier complètement attaché. Watari fit un signe à Beyond qui hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres invité d'entrés dans la salle en silence.

Beyond retira finalement le foulard et força L à marcher vers le manoir.

L (toujours avec les yeux bandés) : NON ! LÂCHE MOI ! LÂCHE MOI SALE MONSTRE !

Beyond envoya un coup de poing sur le ventre de L.

Beyond _*furieux*_ : Je déteste quand tu m'appelle comme ça, L. Je ne suis plus le meurtrier que tu crois.

L : Je ne veux pas mourir, Beyond. S'il te plait, laisse moi partir... Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux mais je t'en supplie, libère moi. Je veux juste vivre heureux.

Beyond repris L sur ses épaules et monta à ce qui était semblable à une échelle.

Beyond : Où est passé 'le grand détective de renommé mondiale' que j'avais connu à Los Angeles ? Etre si femmelette ne te ressemble pas, L Lawliet...

L : Beyond... ne redeviens le pas le meurtrier que tu étais autrefois.

Beyond approcha du bord et mis une main dans le dos de L "Ne t'inquiète pas 'petit frère'. Je ne suis plus celui que tu crois que je suis. J'ai rencontré un garçon à Wammy's House..." Beyond regarda en bas et vis que tout le monde s'était mis en place. "Et tu sais c'est quoi le mieux dans tout cas ?" Beyond marqua un temps de pause, un rictus apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Il pris son faux couteau et détacha L. "C'est que moi aussi..." Il tenais toujours le détective et l'empêchais de s'enfuir "JE N'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI HEUREUX DE MA VIE." Beyond poussa L et le détective se sentis tombé lentement et pensa à la dernière personne qui voulait voir avant de mourir.

"LIIIIIGGGGHHHT !"

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Air de Death Note Musical (L, Light et Misa avec Stalemate)

Paroles orignial - "All or nothing so, let's get to it. This time's stalemate but, just you wait. Clock is ticking so, let's just do it. Let's begin. Thick or thin. Lose or win. This is it!"


	6. Chapitre 6 : Surprise

Statut FaceFiction : Ouuuuiiiiiiinnn, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, je veux par finir la fanfic... T_T

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata.

Genre Yaoi : #Hyper Heureuse# :D (le lemon sera posté ce soir à 23h)

Classé : T (dernier chapitre où cela sera comme ça)

 _Pensées_

 _"Souvenirs"_

"Conversation"

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 6 (Surprise)**

* * *

Pov Normal

L se sentis atterrir sur quelque chose de mou, doux et qui sentais bon. Comme si il avait atterris sur un doux nuage. "Je suis mort, c'est ça ?" Tout le monde dans la salle se tû attendant que le détective fasse le 'geste'. L retira finalement son bandeau après avoir entendu un petit rire de jeune fille au fond de la salle, il ouvrit les yeux et un brouhaha cria dans sa direction. "SURPRISE." L tourna les yeux dans toute les directions tandis que Souchiro, Watari, Sachiko, Matsuda, Aizawa et Wedy le déposait à terre.

Beyond d'en haut pris la corde, l'attacha à une des cheminée du bâtiment et descendis rejoindre L tandis que ce dernier essaya de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir que 3 personnes lui sautais déjà au cou en lui hurlant "Bonne Anniversaire, L."

Le détective relevais la tête et vis les 3 tête reconnaissable de ses successeurs. "Matt, Mello, Near, qu'est ce que-" Il fut touché par une nouvelle vague de câlin venant tous droit de l'équipe d'investigation. "Bonne Anniversaire, Ryuzaki."

L repoussa doucement tout ceux qui était autour de lui. "Qu'est ce qui passe ici ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qui sont tous ces gens ?"

Watari s'approcha de L et le serra dans ses bras "On fête ton anniversaire, petit idiot. Aurais-tu oublié ?"

"Je... je ne m'en souviens pas..."

Mello pris un chocolat en main et passa un bras autour de Near et de Matt. "Ton petit Light-kie nous à tous contacter pour qu'on te fasse cette merveilleuse surprise, L."

L passa la main sur la tête en essayant de comprendre "Light-kun vous à appeler ? Ou est t-il ? Je veux le voir." Souchiro mis une main sur l'épaule du détective qui commençait à cherché son fils du regard "Prend patience, Ryuzaki." Sachiko et Wedy se rapprochait aussi détective "En attendant, tu peux bien te détendre et manger un morceau de gâteau."

"Je veux qu'une seule chose, Light-kun." Tous le monde soupira dans la salle. L voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompis par une personne qui hurlais en direction de Watari "Hey, OldMan, j'ai fait ma part du boulot maintenant, j'veux rentré." Mello s'approcha de lui, pointant une arme sur la tête "Un peu de respect envers Watari, Faker." Watari soupira et ajusta ses lunettes "Je te raccompagnerais à l'aéroport après, Beyond. ET SI TE PLAIT MELLO, BAISSE MOI CE TRUC."

Mello rangea son arme à contrecœur et continua de savourer sa tablette de chocolat. Tous le monde se tourna vers le détective qui n'avais pas bouger d'un pouce. L était en train de mordiller son pouce en baissant la tête d'un air attristé. "Où est Light-kun ?"

"On ne peut rien te dire pour l'instant. Mais promit, tu le reverra bientôt." Tous le monde s'installa à une grande table ronde et Watari accompagna L à son siège. Tous les invités parlaient, riaient, blaguaient. Même Mello, Matt et Near qui discutaient avec un Beyond qui avait tartiné son gâteau de confiture, trouvaient quelque chose à dire. L, de son coté avait les yeux dans le vide en savourant une des plus grosses parts de chocolats.

Quand tous le monde avaient finis de manger le gâteau de Sachiko et avaient félicité L pour son 27e anniversaire, les jeunes filles, Sayu, Sanamy, Mariko Shuichi et Wedy avaient clamées dans la salle "Les cadeaux, les cadeaux." Tous le monde se tourna vers le détective et l'emmena près d'un coin de la salle où se tenaient différents paquets. "Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop..." Watari et Beyond lui tapotèrent l'épaule "Tu va pas faire ton difficile, 'petit frère', en plus j'ai même apporté le mien."

L défit chaque cadeau de ses mains en se servant, comme d'habitude, de son pouce et de son index. Il se fit offrit, une jolie robe de la part de Sachiko, un bracelet en argent de la part de Sayu, une montre en argent de la part de Souchiro, une boite de chocolat de la part de Matsuda, un serre tête brodée de fausse rose blanche de la part de Aizawa et de sa famille dont un dessin du detective de la part de sa fille, un CD-rom dédicacée de la part de Mogi, un tablier rose de la part de Sanamy, un livre sur les cheesecake de la part d'Aiber, un puzzle bien collé avec un L dessus de la part de Near, une citrouille en chocolat de la part de Mello, un fouet et une tenue entière en cuire de la part de Matt et un pot de confiture de la part de Beyond. _Oh quel originalité._ Et le reste des invité offrait au détective plusieurs choses en rapport avec les enquêtes comme un bic en or, un agenda de la nouvelles année, un carde photo, ou encore une sourie venant de la part de la jeune Misa.

L détacha la corde sur le grand cadeau et fut frustré à la vue de ce cadeau. C'était une peinture représentant L et Light ensemble quand il était au QG. L se tourna vers Wedy "Tu as encore volé un tableau, Merry ?" Wedy ignora l'accusation et répondit "Vu que je suis une spécialiste dans le piratage de sécurité, il ne m'étais pas impossible d'aller visiter les musées la nuit et de faire un 'tableau' de vous deux." "Comment à tu reussi à faire ça ?" "J'ai simplement pris une des photos comme modèle." L contourna le tableau et déballa le dernier cadeau, qui était plus petit que les autres, posé sur une petit table en bois, Watari sautilla sur place à la vue de son petit garçon "Celui là, c'est le mien."

"Je sais Watari, tu est le seul que je n'ai pas entendu dire ça et il y avait 95% de chance que soit toi ou Light qui me l'offrait." L détacha l'emballage et vis une boite de chocolat assemblé à petite clé et un plan avec une adresse inconnue en dessous.

Watari fit signe à Souchiro d'aller vers L. Souchiro alla vers le detective et mis sur main sur ses épaules. "L, la carte montre un endroit où toi seul peut aller. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile parce que tu soupçonne de nouveau mon fils d'être 'tu sais qui', mais je peut te le redire encore et encore : Light n'est plus 'l'autre', c'est finis tout ça. Et il serait temps que tu lui fasse confiance." "Même si il n'est plus 'l'autre', comment pourrait-je le retrouver. Light-kun à disparu dans la nature." Souchiro montra l'adresse. "Va seulement à cette adresse et tu comprendra tout."

L remercia tout le monde et Watari invita tous le monde à se diriger vers le parking. Tous les invités observèrent le détective appuyé sur le bouton de la clé, un entendit un bip au loin. L commença à marcher derrière le manoir et vis qu'une Lamborghini rouge était seule et bien éloignée des autres voiture avec un énorme emballage sur le toit. Tous le monde visaient le détective et commençaient à doucement jalousé pour le 'veinard' qu'il était.

"Quillish ?" Watari serra celui qui considérait comme son fils depuis toujours entre ses bras "Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'espérais qu'elle te plaise. "Je l'adore-" Watari interrompis "La voiture ne vient pas seulement de moi..." L écarquilla les yeux "Yagami-kun à mis une énorme somme là dedans. Je lui avait dit que je pouvais payer la plus grosse partie mais il avait tellement insité pour le faire qu'a la fin, j'ai finis par céder."

L ouvra la portière et contempla tout l'intérieur qui était en cuir, il posa les mains sur le volant qui était rempli de soie et de plume rose. Il y avait une petit radio-cd en dessous d'un GPS accroché. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux place et que tout le coffre était assez grand pour permettre à deux personnes de faire des 'choses'.

L se tourna vers Watari qui le regardait en souriant, accoudé à la portière. "Je suppose que vu ton empressement que tu va aller à l'adresse précise." Watari alluma le GPS et mis l'adresse indiqué. L mis la clé dans le volant et la voiture commença à ronronné doucement tel une voiture de course, il posa la main sur le levier de vitesse qui était en forme de micro quand il se fit interrompre une nouvelle fois "Oh et une dernière chose Lawliet." L se tourna vers Watari "Quand tu arrivera à l'endroit, dit '18_25_21_26_1_11_9' au portail."

L ne savais pas de quoi son 'père' parlais mais il retenu les numéros juste au cas où "Très bien. Merci encore Watari." L démarra finalement la voiture et partis sous les au revoir des invités.

Beyond lécha son pot de confiture qu'il n'avait pas finis dans l'avion "Bon maintenant, est ce que je peux rentré ?"

* * *

 _Pov de L_

J'avais envie de vomir pendant le trajet. Je stressais à l'idée que Yagami-san et Watari m'avait fait un énième coup dur pour que je meurt facilement d'une crise cardiaque. Je rongeais toujours mes ongles tout en continuant de tenir le volant d'une main. J'avais peur. Light n'était pas à la fête. Comment ai-je pu aussi oublié mon propre anniversaire ? C'est vrai que loin de mes enquêtes, j'avais toujours été un antisocial mais je ne savais pas que les personnes que j'avais rencontré au Japon tenaient à me faire plaisir à ce point.

Tout ces visages que j'avais vu, leur expression, leur rires. Jamais je n'avais vu ça dans toute ma vie. Mais Light me manque. Je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête. Et cette voiture... je pouvais m'en offrir des centaines voir des milliers comme ça. Light à fait encore plus que ce que j'avais fait pour son anniversaire. Décidément, on entraient tout le temps dans la compétition lui et moi.

 _"Je rend toujours les coups qu'on me donne..."_

J'arrivais enfin dans une petit cité par trop loin de Kantô. Les bâtiments étaient assez bien éloignés des nuages pour faire entré le soleil. Je continua la route tel un robot avec l'adresse sur le GPS et vis finalement le nom de la rue. La voix de l'homme retentis tandis que je ralentissait "Vous êtes arrivé à destination. Je gara la voiture sur un espèce de parking et continua mon chemin. Quand je vis le numéro, j'ai été surpris que le batiment était séparé par une espèce de grande grillage comme à la Wammy's House.

J'appuyais sur l'interphone que j'avais repéré sur le coté et appuya sur le bouton.

 ***grésillements*** "Mot de passe ?" _Cette voix..._

"18-25-21-26-1-11-9."

Le grillage s'ouvrit avec un long 'bip' et j'entrais dans un espèce de paradis. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sorte séparés de chaque coté de la haie et les pétales de Sakura volaient de partout. Une dame à capuchon m'attendais à l'entré et je pu facilement distingué que le batiment était en fait comme le manoir où j'étais d'abord arrivé. "Bonjour Ryuzaki." Je pû facilement reconnaître la voix et j'enleva son capuchon de mes deux doigts. "Amane ?" Misa Amane me remit un badge avec une clé et partis en courant sans que j'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. _Quel était ce mystère ?_

Je ne fit plus attention préférant résoudre la clé de l'énigme. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure.

 _Allez L, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler..._ Quand j'entrais, je fut accueillir par une odeur chaleureuse et de neuf. Comme si cette maison représentait la personnalisé de Light. Je fouilla à un peu partout et repéra la cuisine et le salon. Je vis que quelque meuble étaient encore emballé mais que plusieurs cardes photos de famille était posé sur divers choses. Je vis dans un coin de la pièce une sorte de cheminée dont le dessus était totalement vide et qui n'attendais qu'une chose pour rendre l'atmosphère paisible : Le tableau de Wedy. Je me retourna et vis que 3 autres pièces était séparées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me disait que je devais me dirigé vers la dernière pièce. Je vis qu'une forme était posé sur un lit mais je ne pouvais pas distingué quoi avec la vitre floutée. J'entrais finalement dans la chambre, l'air déterminer à résoudre ce puzzle qui me rongeait le cœur depuis la disparition de Light.

 _A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Trouvé

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata.

Genre Yaoi : YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *\\(^_^)/*

Classé : M (ENFIN !)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **L'anniversaire de Lawliet : Chapitre 7 (Trouvé)**

* * *

 _Pov du Lemon_

L entra dans la chambre et vis Light assis sur le lit dans une tenue de servante. Il portais une robe courte noire et blanche, des bottes pointu en cuire avec un talon de 12cm et le tout accompagné d'un serre tête brodée de perles blanches.

Light fit un sourire à son détective "Tu en as mis du temps..."

L s'approcha lentement de son amant et le toucha délicatement comme si c'était de la porcelaine. "Light-kun... C'est toi."

Light pris le bras de L et l'obligea à se coucher sur lui "C'est bien moi, Lawliet." Il embrassa son amant sur la joue "Joyeux anniversaire."

L s'effondra sur Light et pleura dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux.

"Tu m'a beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Deux semaines sans te voir, c'était très long." L continua de pleuré dans la poitrine de son amant ne parvenant plus à dire aucun mot. Light lui fit relever la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement pour le calmer. "Allons, Lawliet, calme toi. Je suis là maintenant." L se calma peut à peu à et pris son amant dans les bras "Ne me fais plus jamais ça..." Light lui sourit _Trop mignon._ "Promis."

L inspecta son amant et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant la tenue qu'il portais. Il passa une main en dessous de la jupe, allant atterrir sur le slip de Light et sentis qu'une certaine bosse commençait lentement à se durcir. Light gémis au touché, passa ses bras autour de son amant et écarta un peu plus les jambes tout en continuant de gémir dans les oreilles de L.

L faisait des mouvement des haut en bas sur le caleçon de Light tout en lui léchant chaque partie du haut. L passa sa langue sur le cou de Light et dans la caverne de sa bouche, il mordilla son oreille et embrassa son front, ses joues, ses yeux. "Mon petit tueur" Quand il vit que Light gémissait de plus en plus fort, il se positionna dans la jupe de la robe et retira son slip.

Light mis une main sur la tête de L et lui fit un regard plus qu'érotique. "Va s'y, je t'en prie."

"Comme tu veut, mon Light-kun." L pris le membre de Light en bouche et commença lentement des va et viens. Il sentis son point approché à mesure que son détective adoré accéléra le mouvement. La chambre chauffais de plus en plus pour les deux hommes. L et Light était plus heureux que jamais de se retrouver.

L continua de sucer son amant quand Light lui pris une poignée de cheveux et tira dessus, l'obligeant à se retiré. L lança un regard confus à Light. "J'étais sur le point d'exploser si tu continuais comme ça." Light détacha quelques boutons de sa robe et l'abaissa lentement au niveau de ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait une positon très sexy aux yeux du détective. Light dit de sa voix sensuelle "Viens, Lawliet. Prend moi. Je sais que tu me veux."

"Light-kun, je ne suis pas très propre-"

"Laawwwwllllliiiiiieeeeeett."

A son grand soulagement, Light vit que L retirai sa chemise et détachais son pantalon. "Oh et puis merde !" Il chercha quelque chose pour préparé son amant dans la chambre. Il ouvrit finalement un petit tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchais : un tube de lubrifiant. Light se tortilla sur le lit "Je te veux tellement, my sweet detective."

"Tu est tellement chaud, Light-kun."

L ouvrit le tube et en mis une bonne couche dans sa main. Il prépara deux doigts dans l'entré de Light qui gémissa de douleur. "Détend toi, Light-kun." A contrecœur Light relaxa ses muscles. L fit des mouvements pour bien péparé l'entée tout en continuant d'embrasser son amant "Mhhh L."

Quand L vit que le trou de Light était assez large, il retira son slip qui était resté pendant les préliminaires. Son membre, assez dur, L décida de prendre un peu de liquide du lubrifiant pour le mettre sur sa bite. Light écarta ses jambes comme il le pouvait et sentis quelques chose de dur entré en lui. _Merde, c'est la dernière fois que je nous prive de sex pendant deux semaines._

L sentis que Light tremblait et décida d'attendre un peu. Il vit que son amant s'était détendu et entra complètement en lui d'un coup sec. Light lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir.

"Désolé, Light-kun."

"N-Non ne t-t'arrete pas, c'était si b-bon."

L sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois Light. Il commença à balancer ses hanches en même que son amant et ancien tueur gémissait son nom. Light vit que son point culminant approchait de plus en plus et souleva une de ses jambes en l'air en scandant le nom du détective de plus en plus fort "L. L. L." Le détective continuant de balancer ses hanches dans son amant de plus en plus vite. "L... Je vais venir." Le détective ne répondit pas et pris les jambes de son jeune amant en l'air. "Tu es à moi, Light Yagami." L accéléra de plus en plus vite la cadence, son point culminant approchait pour lui aussi.

Light s'accrocha au drap du lit, ne pouvant plus il éjacula sur le torse du détective en criant son nom "LAWLIET !" tandis que ce dernier donnait un dernier coup de rein en jouissant dans son amant et hurla dans son râle "LIGHT !"

Les deux amants s'effondraient sur le lit, peinant à reprendre leur respiration. Pour Light, ce fut le 7e ciel comme si il revivait sa 'première fois' avec le détective. Après s'etre calmé, L se retira de Light et se coucha à coté de lui. La fatigue de la journée, les semaines de de disparition de son amant et le sex privé qu'il n'avait plus eu pendant tout ce temps avait gagner sur son insomnie. Light se tourna vers L et caressa le cheveux soyeux du détective qui lui avait manqué pendant tout son plan "Lawliet ?" Le détective fit un petit 'Mh ?' "Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?"

L ouvrit les yeux et embrassa son amant "Oui, je t'en veut." Light fit une petite moue attristé

"Je t'en veux d'avoir disparu pour m'avoir fait cette surprise, je t'en veut d'avoir oser REtuer un criminel..."

Light pris L dans ses bras "Je voulais que tu sache j'aillais bien. C'était pour te rassurer."

"Je t'en veux de m'avoir fait une belle frayeur, je t'en veux d'avoir oser mis une grosse somme dans quelque chose que je ne suis pas sur de conduire tout le temps et dont j'aurais pu me le payer moi-même."

"L..."

"Mais surtout, je t'en veux d'être partis si vite et de m'avoir caché l'existence de cette maison."

"Pardonne moi..."

"Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, tu m'entend ?" Light sourit et embrassa son amant "C'est promis." L et Light s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le détective ne repensa plus jamais à Kira. Kira était du passé.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir suivit l'histoire. :')


End file.
